Taking Revenges
by keitanaka
Summary: In a school's boys' dorm, we do all kinds of crap. And virtually anyone can take revenges easily. Lots of BL-hintings. Attempt on humour? Trying to avoid romance (and failing really badly), urm... also failing really badly on avoiding swearing... sorry. Stupidity (3 shot : Rinto, Mikuo and Akaito). Annoyance (2 shot : Meito and Luki). Fuss (IAN and GenderBend Crypton Family).
1. Stupidity (1)

"GYAH-!" Mikuo screeched, probably the girl-iest he had ever sounded in my memory. I shivered at his scream. Looking away from my Shounen Jump Magazine, and turned my head to look behind the sofa, trying to find out what the fuss was all about.

In this school dorm, we do all kinds of crap - especially in the boys' dorm - but Mikuo isn't the type to mess around; however, his childhood friend - Akaito - still acts like a primary kid, it's a miracle if he stays out of trouble for a day. But in general, we teenage boys do whatever shit we could - and I must admit, I'm the funnest to hang around with in the dorm (the name's Rinto, feel free to come over and find me)

When I turned around, I saw Mikuo clinging onto Akaito's cardigan, which makes me a bit jealous... After all, I have a big-fat gay crush on my best friend. (And trust me, it's really hard to try hide it sometimes...) (sorry, ladies, if you wanted to go on a date with me. There's plenty more attractive boys in this dorm, so don't you worry!)

"What is it, Mikuo?" I asked, slightly cringing at the sight. I could see Akaito was quite happy about the situation (damn him!)

"Co-ku... Cock..." Mikuo stuttered, me and Akaito just stared at him in confusion. Then Mikuo shivered and Akaito made a smug-arse face, I just hate him so much sometimes...

Mikuo screamed again as a cockroach flew across the room towards my direction. I caught the thing with two fingers, on its whisker-thingy. The thing fidgeted around making rattling noises with its wings, and I held it closer to them. "You mean, a cockro-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY THE NAME, RINTO!" Mikuo faced the other direction with his eyes shut tightly, covering his ears - still shivering behind Akaito.

Wow, I never knew that he would pussy out on a cockroach.

"It's okay, Mikuo!" Akaito said to Mikuo with his arms open wide, still with the smug-arse face "Come over here! I'll protect you!"

Mikuo gave him a stare, and ignored him, continuing his previous stance. Akaito seem offended, and I honestly had a temptation to laugh. He totally deserved that!

The view was so distracting that I didn't even notice Luki - an attractive man with silky pink hair, that drapes on his shoulders lightly. He swiftly captured the cockroach with a plastic cup and quickly placed a paper over the opening; rattling noises continue to sound rapidly in the cup. I'm just glad that he didn't use our own drinking cups in the cupboard.

"Luki, I beg you! Please get rid of that thing!" Mikuo sobbed out, his face is seriously too cute to resist; if I was Luki, I would keep it to see this face again. Plainly because it's rare to see this face - yeah, that's it.

Luki took a look at Mikuo, then shook the specimen he just captured, making clattering noises. Mikuo squeezed his eyes shut again and weakly squeaked - so cute...

Luki made an amused face, carefully placing the cup and paper on the table, making sure that he didn't leave an opening. Looking around for something.

"Oi! Meito!" He called out, facing the door of the common room.

Meito walked in sluggishly, as if he had a long day. "What is it?"

"Can you hold on the cup like this for me, just for a while." Luki said in a commanding manner. As Meito put his hand securely on the cup, Luki went out.

Meito stared at the cup, curious about the cup's content. I'm pretty sure we all know what he was going to do...

"DON'T DO IT, MEITO!" Mikuo exclaimed as Meito lifted the cup far from the surface. Mikuo screech out a horrified scream and went into Akaito's arms as the cockroach flew around, hugging him tightly. Akaito gave Meito a thumbs up and mouthed "thank you". I seriously hate his smug-arse face! Look! He's patting Mikuo's back for comfort! What a perv!

Luki ran into the room, holding a roll of sellotape in his right hand. The cockroach flew pass him to the corridor.

Luki narrowed his sapphire eyes angrily, stomping his way to Meito. Consequently, Meito held his hands out defensively in front of him, walking backwards, away from the angry teenager.

"What the hell, Meito!? I asked you to do one little thing, and you can't even do it!?" Luki scolded as his senior repetitively said "sorry".

Luki face-palmed and sighed in frustration "Urgh! I wanted to dissect it in this boring summer! You had to ruin everything!"

What the hell is wrong with him!?

Meito looked up and gleamed out "dissecting a COCKROACH!? Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

... What?

"Com'on! Lets go catch it, now!" He dragged Luki out of the room. Luki became enthusiastic again and chased the cockroach with Meito.

Am I hallucinating or did the heat mess with their brains? I'll never understand these weird biology students...

* * *

That night, Mikuo went to his room. While he closed the door, he noticed some rattling noises. Instantly he turned around, readied his fighting position.

Looking around closely, he saw nothing, and about to walk to his bed.

But then he saw a cockroach on his bed, twitching slightly. (Probably the one Luki and Meito was chasing). It stopped twitching, dead quiet.

The first sight of the thing made Mikuo slammed his back hard on the wooden door. Startling his roommate, Akaito.

Rising from his bed slightly, he rubbed his eyes and asked "what's wrong, 'Kuo?"

Mikuo continue to shake where he is. "Th-th-th-the thing-"Akaito gave him a questioning look. "It's... On my bed..." Mikuo stuttered, Akaito decides to leave his comfy bed, taking a look at Mikuo's bed.

He lean down a bit, took hold of the dead cockroach and threw it out of the window. "There ya go, good night~"

"W-wait!" Mikuo grasp his hands on Akaito's top, still shivering. "Can I ... sleep in your bed with you tonight?" Akaito gave him a look, surprised. "I'm afraid to sleep alone on that bed now..." He said quietly, hiding his eyes behind his fringe. Akaito noticed his hands quivering, and this made it harder for Akaito to reject him.

Plus he get to share a bed with Mikuo. Score!

He sighed "alright then..."

Mikuo looked up at Akaito, smiled sleepily "...thanks..."

"It's fine... Just switch off the lights and go to bed" Akaito walked to his bed, trying to sound cool and not to do a dance-of-happiness.

Mikuo nodded and switch the room's lights off. Walking towards the bed, trying to slip himself in.

"... You know, if you're scared, you could sleep closer to the wall." Akaito shifted himself away from the corner, making space for Mikuo to slip through.

He looked at the space and carefully climb into the bed. "Thanks" he whispered. Moving a little to make comfort and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE, GUYS!" I pushed the door open harshly. My room mate, Li, stayed outside, yawned loudly on this wonderful wednesday morning.

I skipped my way to Mikuo's side of the room, looking at his bed, but saw no one. So I walked over to Akaito's bed "... Hey, Akaito, have you seen-" I was interrupted by the sight.

Mikuo was in his bed, facing the wall, while Akaito had his left arm draped on Mikuo's side. My face started to twitch, annoyed. What am I seeing right now?

Mikuo groaned. I instantly pushed Akaito off his bed brutally. Making Akaito land on the floor with a loud 'thud'. His back aching from the impact and writhed on the floor like a fish aching for water.

He already shared a room with him, and now a bed!? Unforgivable!

I climbed on top of Mikuo and grip on his shoulders, shaking him roughly. "Hey, Mikuo! Are you awake!?"

Mikuo groaned again, opening his eyes slowly. Rubbing the sleeps from his eyes with his hands "ngh... What is it Rinto?"

"Did he do anything weird to you!? It's ok, just tell me!" Mikuo gave me a weird look, then he glanced at Akaito.

"Did I kick you off the bed, Akaito? ... Sorry..." Mikuo said sleepily. Akaito still writhed on the floor.

"Don't apologise to him! Did he do anything to you!?"

He gave me a questioning look again, then sighed "... I'll fill you in after I change" pushing me out of the room. While I continue to prompt him to tell me what happened, trying to stay in the room by holding tightly on the doorframe. He blankly looked at me with his half lidded eyes.

Then he kicked my crotch. Bloody hurts!

He closed the door once I let go of the doorframe, I lay on the floor, both hands cupping my 'buddy'. A puddle of tears starting to form as my body shook at the pain.

You know a best friend when they burst out laughing when you're in pain.

Thank you for helping, Li.

* * *

A/N : I know author'a note aren't allowed, but everyone does it sooooo why give a damn? :D

So... This is the first story that I'm confident to share, and really, I know it's still crap. So please review! All constructive criticism is always welcome! X3

Also, if any of you spot any grammatical errors, tell me in your reviews, because I know I have rubbish English (-v-) *sweat drop* also because my phone's autocorrect is a bitch.

(I wrote this while I'm on holiday abroad - in Spain, Barcelona and Valencia! Went to Madrid and later to Portugal, Italy and South France :D let's hope my legs doesn't break down due to exhaustion and laziness :P) well, no one's really interested, anyway.

uh- that's all I could think of right now... So~ hope to see at least one person that's interested with this random, drabble type fanfic.


	2. Stupidity (2)

Hey, guys! Did you miss me?

It's been a week since the last chapter, so you must have! (Well, there isn't a lot of you, really...)

So last week, I mistook some stuff, after Mikuo explained what really happened; but to be honest, I'm still pissed - he had the chance to share a bed with Hatsune Mikuo. HATSUNE MIKUO! Who wouldn't want to!

…

... Right, maybe not you. But I do!

Anyways, nothing happened really, so I'll be on my way back to my room-

"Ah! Mikuo!"

... Did I hear something?

"Mm- Mikuo, don't be so rough..."

What?! Looking at my surroundings, I noticed that I'm near Akaito and Mikuo's room.

And the sound is coming from there…

"Ah! Ah! Mmm, that feels good!"

What. The. Hell?! I tiptoed towards their room's door. Placing my ears on it firmly.

"Ah~ do that again please!"

"Akaito, don't be so loud! What if someone hears you!"

"But I can't help it~ it feels so good! 3"

Okay. I'm officially creep out. I opened the door without hesitation. Looking over at Mikuo's bed - I saw Mikuo on top of Akaito...

...Massaging his back?

"... What... is going on?" I gave them a perplexed look.

"Heya, Rinto~!"

"Wha'chya doing here? Where's the knocking, huh?" Akaito is probably still pissed about what I did last week...

But HEY! I have a reason!

"Just shut up, Akaito." Mikuo said as he gave Akaito's head a whack - resulting him with an emotionless "ow". I mentally did a dramatic laugh, but I only smiled physically. That's what you get Shion Akaito! MWAHAHAHA!

"Akaito twisted his shoulder in P.E, so I'm trying to stop his whining by massaging it... Seems like my assumption was wrong" Mikuo sighed, and then went back to scold Akaito "I told you to not do those moves until you did the warm ups! Look at you now!"

"I just wanted to show Meito that I can do a backflip of vengeance!"

"Well, maybe you should show him that AFTER warm-ups?! Dimwit!"

I chuckled softly as Akaito gave a defeated look. I knew he was stupid. Akaito shoot me a glare but I ignored it.

Akaito lowered his head onto the pillows again. Mikuo gave a tiring sigh "sorry, were we being too loud?"

"Uhhhh, I could hear you in the corridor?"

"Told you to stop your awkward moanings! Ugh-! This is so embarrassing!" Mikuo face flushed and bent down to bury his face into Akaito's back.

Akaito chuckled "aww, sorry babe."

"Just shut up." Mikuo replied sharply.

"'Kay..."Akaito immediately apologised.

Mikuo sat up again, about to continue massaging his back. Then I had an idea...

Making sure that Akaito can't hear me, I whispered into Mikuo's ear.

He stared at me until I gave him a reassuring nod. Surely, he understood what I meant (not the main reason, but that doesn't matter).

He raised from his seat, and I swiftly replaced it with mine.

"Gah! Did you suddenly gain weight, Miku-oof-!" he tried to look up but I pushed his head into the pillow without mercy. Mikuo grabbed his chair towards his bed, sat on it and began cracking his hands and fingers, easing the pain slightly.

"Hello, Akaito-chan~ enjoying the service so far?" I said in a mocking manner.

"What the hell, Rinto?! Get the fuck off me!"

"That's too bad. Rude customers like you don't get what you want~" I smothered his face into the pillow harder, attempting to make him suffer more (and it's working! MWAHAHAHA!)

"Ugh! Mikuo, please! Get this stupid blond thing off me!" Rude! Who's the stupid one here?!

"Don't worry, Akaito! Rinto's mother used to be a masseuse, so he knows a few effective moves."

"A ma-what?!" See! Stupid!

"Aww, it's okay, I'll be as gentle as I can" I smirked, still using my mocking tone. Oh, you're gonna love my sweet revenge. MWAHAHAHA!

Akaito tries to get up "Nonononono, I'm fine now! Good to go-!"

"Com'on! It's only starting" I pushed him down harshly again. "Now, if you keep moving, you might be in very bad pain~"

Akaito stiffens a bit, trying to relax. Probably finally sussed me now.

Well, at least noticed that I'm trying to torture him.

I held onto his wrist and shoulder - the side that Mikuo was massaging on, flopping it a bit to make sure he loosen his muscles, then grip on them.

"Right. On the count of three." Flopping his arms a bit again, to double check that it's still loose.

"And... Three!"

CLACK.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" Akaito screamed, pretty sure that the whole dorm could hear him. He held his arm and starts to writhed around in between my legs (no pun intended).

It's the funniest sight you could ever see! I couldn't help but slightly laugh evilly at the the sight. Totally worth it!

And now you've learnt that revenges are bitches.

* * *

A/N: I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER!

HAZZAH! :D

Though there were only 2 people that's interested with this fanfic... (-u-) Thank you to Moka Kagamine and thank you, Sal-san for being so supportive and being the first one to review :D I'm glad that this fanfic isn't a complete fail ;u;

Just wasting everyone's time and space here :P sorry about that :P

Thank you for wasting your time to reading this humorous(attempt that failed) and stupid fanfic :) have a good 24hour/more everyone! Please read and review! Even if you think it's crap! :D

Next chapter MIGHT be the last :) let see if my brain allow me to waste your time further.

So until next chapter (presumably the final chapter) see ya! :D


	3. Stupidity (3)

Sooo... How's it going? Did you miss me?

'Course you did, I'm such an awesome narrator!

Well... This is probably the last chapter of 'Taking Revenges'... Do I hear more cheerings than sobs? Rude!

Anyways~ so last night I had a late nighter, didn't sleep until... 2am?

Don't judge, that's late for me. And I was only having a manga marathon. Yes, I just said that. Does it matter if it doesn't exist?

No. Now let me continue.

"Woah, Rinto. What's with all the blood-shoots? Congestion?" Mikuo asked as he stared at me closely. Hopefully he can't hear my racing heart beat.

"Huh? Well-"

"He was having a manga marathon until 2 in the morning" Li finished while playing his PSP. I shot him a look, even if he can't see it.

"Rinto! Why are you reading hentai until so late?!" My face flushed in embarrassment. How did Mikuo know!?

"How did you get that idea!?" I said embarrassedly, with a tint of anger as I overlap Akaito and Li's bursting laughter.

"Well, a normal manga marathon would not have last 'til 2am for you."

... He has a point...

"Whatever. It already happened..." I began to rub my eyes through my eyelids. It's starting to itch really badly! I continue to rub my eyes through the awkward silence.

*rub*…*rubrubrubrubrub*

"That's it! I had enough of this!" Mikuo grabbed both of my wrist from behind. Pinning them on the sofa's back I was sitting on. "Akaito! Go grab the eyedrops!"

What?! Eyesdrops?! Damn I hate those things!

"What?! Why bother? Just let him pull out his eyes." BITCH!

Oh, wait... Maybe I was the one that made him hate me so much... Oops.

"R-r-r-r-right. It'll heal in no time! I don't need any eyedrops!" Cold sweats began to form on my face as I tried to hide how scared I am with a twisted smile.

"... Are you scared of eyedrops?" I flinched at Akaito's question.

Shit…

Sweating more, I faced the other way, avoiding any gazes. "N-no! What makes you think that!?"

I could feel Akaito smirking. (Well, i presume he's smirking.) Hearing footsteps leaving and coming back while I try to loosen Mikuo's grip.

I never knew Mikuo could be this strong *gasp*.

Akaito came back into the common room from the kitchen. Squeezing my cheeks together with one hand and forced my face to turn to look at him. Sitting on my legs, in a way that would make me unable to kick him off.

He grabbed an eyedropper out. With an evil smirk.

I gave him a frightful look. Sweating immensely and slightly shaking.

"Oh~~, seems like both your eyes have congestion, sir~" Akaito said in a mocking way. Damn, I hate him!

"N-no, both my eyes are fine. BOTH OF THEM!" I stuttered, only that the way Akaito hold my cheeks makes the noise inaccurate.

"Ah~ it's okay~ it'll be done before you know it! Just as long as you don't move around too much. You never know where this thing could poke..." He's mocking me.

He's definitely taking his revenge on me!

"Li! Help me!" I begged and looked for him.

He looked at me in the eye, then went to dig his bag next to him. Pulled out a pair of headphones. Plugged it to his PSP. And resumed his game.

See? This is a best friend! So helpful!

Akaito moved my head the same way he did before, still with the creepy smile.

I looked at him with frightful, begging eyes. Begging for mercy. And he return a 'sweet smile'. (I can tell he's laughing sadistically inside. You could just tell!)

"Right. On the count of 10."

I scrunch my eyes close once he said "10". But felt nothing. Slowly opening my eyes as he continue counting.

Perhaps he's actually nice?

"...7...6..." He continue counting. I began to feeling a bit guilty of what I did to him a few days ago.

I'm sorry, Aka-

*drop**drop*

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I cried and howled. Cupping my two eyes. Twisting my body left and right.

That BITCH! Just when I trusted and mentally apologised to him!

Between my finger cracks, I saw Akaito blew the top of the eyedropper, like you would after firing a gun. Then gave me a nefarious look.

Oh- I'm gonna get him HARD next time! (No pun intended)

* * *

A/N : right~~ only if more ideas comes up. Otherwise, this is the end.

*start rolling credits*

Thanks for wasting your time to read this stupid fanfic! :) read and review please!

Probably not worth wasting your time on... BUT I TRULY APPRECIATE THOSE THAT REVIEWED TO MAKE IT BETTER!

so...SPECIAL THANKS TO:

-_Amaya Snow_ for following this

-_Moka Kagamine_ for following and faving this

-_Stederion_-san for reviewing this

-_Rhette _for following and reviewing this

-_Sal_-san for following, faving and reviewing this

-last but not least, about 60 viewers for this! *start dancing*

All of you made me really happy, and made me feel motivated to continue this goodfornothing fanfic! :D I'm gonna be honest and say that I TRULY APPRECIATED ALL OF THE SUPPORT GIVEN!

Oh! and I'll probably won't have anymore things (A.K.A ideas) to write, hence less time waster... YIPPEE!(?) IDK...

So, without further ado... Thanks ;) and perhaps a good bye to this story!

Hopefully (or not... idk what you really think .) I could entertain you guys further in the future! Until next time... Good bye :D


	4. Annoyance (1)

My~ hello to all the lovely ladies out here.

By the way, if you're not a female, you're not allow to read this chapter-

_'What the hell, Meito! Sexist much?!'_

Well, I never asked for the males' attention.

_'This is a fanfic. FANFIC! Hence all can read whatever rubbish you publish!'_

Aw com'on!

_'Just don't flirt and get on with it!'_

… FINE!

So as all of you know. I'm Sakine Meito. And here's my number-

_'NO!'_

FINE!

Well, how am I suppose to start then?!

_'*hands script*'_

... Right...

_'Sorry for the long introduction here.'_

Anyways. Meito here. An attractive senior that can't keep his junk in his... HEY!

_'What? Just telling the truth.'_

*crumple and throw script* you know what? Lets just get to bussiness already!

_'Finally!'_

So. As a senior, I'm expecting that all underclassmen to respect me.

But this one person. This one who constantly 'bully' me.

Megurine Luki. A year younger than me and he's already bossing me around.

Though I must admit, he's a good partner to work with… (dissecting that cockroach was really fun and worth it...)

BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE HIM THE PERMISSION TO BE SO RUDE TO ME!

I've been waiting for an opportunity for me to bully him.

And- it never came.

So… lets get this straight. I'm gonna be as mean as I can on this...

* * *

Luki was having a fairly normal morning. On time and everything, just like his other days.

But there's abnormality in the way everyone in school is looking and reacting around him.

They're all staring at him, whispering to one another. Most people, especially boys, are avoiding to go near him.

Luki looked around curiously before entering his home room.

When he slid the door open. Instantly, everyone ran out of his way, going as far in the room as they could.

Luki gave them a weird stare.

"Hey, Luki." Luki turn around to see Mikuo behind him.

"Hey, what's up?" Luki gave him a smile, at least his best friend is acting more normal than the others.

"You know... you could tell me anything, I wouldn't judge you." Mikuo returned a concern smile. But Luki only became more confused.

"What?"

"It's written on every blackboards and noticeboards. See?" Mikuo pointed at the blackboard.

Luki turn around to see what all the fuss was about.

On the blackboard, this was written large and clearly :

"I, Megurine Luki in class 2-A, is gay and enjoys S&M."

Luki flushed furiously. He picked up the blackboard eraser. Vigorously rubbing off everything.

He turned around and slammed his hands on the teacher's desk in front of him.

**"WHO THE FUCK WROTE THAT?!"**

Murmurs sounded throughout the room from his classmates. Some could be heard quietly.

"What a waste on such a pretty face!"

"It's always the smart one that's weird, isn't?"

Luki, tired and frustrated, face-planted his head hard on the table and embraced it.

"See! I told you he's a masochist!"

A hand went to touch Luki's shoulder. Looking up he saw Mikuo and Gumiya.

"It's okay, Luki." Mikuo said in a reassuring voice, smiling along with Gumiya.

Luki felt so happy he had friends so trustworthy, so happy there's virtually tears coming from his eyes. "Guys..."

"We would never judge you by what you like!" Gumiya enthusiastically said. The duo fist pumps, and gave him a confident grin, allowing lights to reflect their white teeth.

Luki returned a defeated, fed up face, and face-palmed at their ridiculous reaction.

So much of these friends he has…

* * *

The morning was hectic for Luki (even with the help of Gumiya). Ripping off all these notes and rubbing off the messages in every classroom took him ages!

He was so glad his first two lesson was free period.

Look! There's one here, too! They're literally EVERYWHERE!

Walking back to his classroom grumpily, he frowned at the others' stare. Finally found an empty floor, where he could relax slightly.

Now WHO could be the culprit of all this...?!

"Oof!" Luki bumped into someone (due to all the excessive exercise and being to busy in thought, in which made him quite dizzy).

Holding his head to ease the pain, he said in a weak voice, "sorry-"

"Yo, Luki! How's your morning?" Luki looked up at the beautiful voice of mine. His blank face gradually morphed in to a shocked and angry one.

Stepping back one big step, he pointed at me in a dramatic way. "**YOU**! … IT WAS **YOU** WASN'T IT!"

Removing one hand from my pocket, I moved his pointing hand away. "Now, now, Luki-kyun. You shouldn't accuse someone without evidence." I said playfully.

His reaction. Is. The Best! I couldn't keep my smirk in.

Luki took his hands back towards him. Clenching both his fist tightly on front of him, one of them crumpling the papers he tore off from the notice board a while ago.

"I should have known...! Who else would do such annoying and stupid things!"

"Oh, but really. We all know you had a thing for S&M."

Luki looked at me with vicious, narrowed eyes. His sapphire eyes burning in anger. "Bloody jerk..." He hissed. Voice growling loudly "DON'T GO AND MAKE SHIT UP!"

Grabbing my uniform's collar tightly. Pushing me to the wall nearby. He swung one of his fist out, ready to punch my fabulous face - hard.

"Luki's sadistic nature is acting up!" I exclaimed, making sure to attract attention.

Classroom doors and windows immediately opened. Almost everyone surrounding us. Murmurs started to sound around the floor.

His shaking fist anticipates to hit my proud face.

"UUUAAAAAGGHH!" He howled.

Swinging his fist to hit the wall right near my face.

Reluctantly releasing his tight grip on my collar. Slowly stumbling backwards. He lowered his head, allowing his fringe to hide his eyes.

I could hear clearly the cracks on the wall he just made crumbling. A sweat-drop sliding down slowly from my forehead. What would've happen to my face if he really punched me?

He stormed off as quickly as he could. The crowd made space for him to go through.

I thought I saw tears coming from his eyes...

Well, revenges are bitches, and I would say I did a good job at it.

Now I can bully him just as much.

* * *

A/N : Well, what do we know? Meito is such a jerk in this one ;_; I didn't mean for him to be like this... BUT IT HAS TO! Just for this chapter!

By the way, was anyone happy and surprise to see more? :D (lets hope that there is...) No one expected this, right? :D

So I do have more things to bore you guys... yaaaaaaaaaaay *said in a _really _enthusiastic voice*

Isn't that great...

...

okay, this 'Annoyance' series is a 2-shot, hence next chapter SHOULD be last chapter... yeah... I think... I don't know, unless you want more :/

and sorry for the bad-attempt on action, too XD totally up to standard XD

So It's great to see all of you again in this story... right...right~~?

See ya in the next chapter (OwO)/

Ah, yes. Thank you for all the support from all of you that actually decided to read this :D I APPRECIATED IT GREATLY!

BTW again, all of you knew who Li is, right? (Lily's Genderbend if you didn't know)

Right one more thing before you go! I'm gonna explain about the classes they're in (if you think it's clear enough without it, you may go now :D) I'm trying to use the Japanese school system here, trying **REALLY** hard :3

First year: **Mikuo** in 1-A, **Rinto** and** Li** in 1-B

Second year: **Luki **and **Gumiya** in 2-A

Third year: **Akaito **and **Meito **in 3-C

I wonder if it's clear...meh.


	5. Annoyance (2)

A/N: Before you go on to read this chapter, be warn that the BL-hinting in this chapter is rather... lets say, makes it more BL than just hinting... do read at your own risk :D

Now on with the story...

* * *

Well, hello again~ I've been receiving calls every now and then these few days... (Probably some of you saw the number in last chapter *wink*)

_'No, Meito. I did not post your number.'_

... anyways; consequently, I have organised a group date with a few lovely ladies for this weekend.

Weekend, here I come~ \(^o^)/

"Hey, Meito. You look especially happy today." Akaito whispered in the middle of the lesson.

We're in the middle of maths, and lets be honest, no one likes maths-

_'Hey! I adore maths! Don't you dare insult it!'_

You're not even suppose to jump in now!

_'Well, I'm the author. I do what I like here in my territory. **DEAL WITH IT!**'_

Oh, whatever! So no one likes maths **therefore** no one bothers listening in class.

I looked up from my notebook to Akaito, who's right next to me, smile still in place.

"Hm? Nothing really."

"Aw, com'on! Spill the beans! Anything is better than this SOHCAHTOA crap!" He whispered.

_'Hey!'_

Shut up, he has a point! (For once)

"Really. Just a hot date with some ladies-"

"Hah. Meito style. Now tell me... Who, when and where?"

Nosy much? But then, he's always nosy.

I took out my phone sneakily and showed him the lovely faces. Pointing at each of them as I recite their names and ages.

_'To be honest, there's only 3 of them.'_

Look, they don't need to know that!

"Hey! Pretty hot choices. Where are you going with them?"

"You're not planning to go and ruin it for me now, right?"

"No. Just so that I know where I could take my future babes to."

Sure~~ the only one he had an actual crush on is Mikuo. What other 'ladies' can he bring.

"This bar called 'Chō' in town. On Saturday."

Akaito returned a nod. Then we continued to be bored by the lesson.

_'Seriously... What is wrong with you guys...'_

What is wrong with the author?!

* * *

"Hey, Meito... Why so dressed up?" Gumiya, his roommate, questioned, laid on his bed while his textbook still in his hand.

Meito looked back. He's wearing a leather jacket (zips are decorated around in a cool way) opened to see a ruby-red t-shirt (black prints on the left bottom side of it, also in a cool way), black, tight skinny jeans and black-red sneakers.

"Just meeting up some people." Meito said casually. Placing his phone and keys and wallet in his pockets. Magically, they don't ruining the shape and look of his skinny jeans.

"I've already asked for the principal's permission, so see ya tonight." Meito closed the door behind him.

As he left, Gumiya checked the time. "... 6:30..." He picked up his phone as he put down his textbook. Calling someone, waiting for the reply.

… CLACK.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Luki..."

* * *

The bar isn't as crowded as the others. But what is there to expect in a new bar?

In fact, the bar is perfect for dates. Especially with the view of the beach at the other side.

That's the reason why I choose the table at that side, surely the ladies will love it!

The girls one by one showed up, all at their own time. Ordering some drinks, chatting and such. I'm pretty sure I've totally got them into me... Now I can be picky-

"Meito-kun~"

Why does this voice sounded so familiar?

I looked around, trying to find this person. And there he is...

Megurine Luki.

Waving to me as he walked towards us. The girls looked at him, too. And they were totally attracted to his looks. (Damn!)

He wore a dark grey, sleeveless polo neck, white skinny jeans and black sandals.

Why is he here?

Once he came over, he hopped onto my lap, arms around my neck, head close to mine. "Why didn't you tell me you were here, babe! I missed you!"

"Wh-what?! Why are here-?!"

"Aww~ you missed me, too, didn't you?" He tapped the tip of my nose with his index finger suggestively.

Honesty, it's really off putting...

"... Do you... know him?" One of the girls asked, pointing at Luki.

"N-!"

"'Course he does! We've been dating for years~~!" He said with a sweet smile as he hugged my neck tightly.

What!? O.O

"Isn't that right, Meito-kun~~?"

"N-!" I was interrupted once again.

With a kiss...

**HONESTLY!** What the hell is with him?!

He moved his hands to hold my head, preventing it from moving. I attempt to push him off. But he have a surprisingly tight grip.

I could sense the girls' stare. It was weird and awkward. Luki slip his tongue into my mouth, making sure that make I couldn't make any noises.

... He's a really good kisser...

Wait! …The girls slowly left the table. I waved my hands around, trying to convince them to stay and let me explain. Unfortunately, my words were muffled thanks to Luki.

My hopes were gone once I saw them out of sight.

Luki immediately grabbed my cocktail. All into his mouth and start gargling. Spit it all out into the ice basket on the table.

"Ugh, that was horrible." He spitted, wiping his mouth with his arm.

My anger boiling up. Gritting my teeth "well, you didn't have to do it-!"

"Oh, no. I would gladly do it again if I could ruin your life with it." He smirked after ordering water.

I looked at him in confusion. Wondering why he would do such a thing...!

... Then realisation hit me.

"This isn't because of last time... right?"

He slip himself onto another seat, imbibing the water he ordered before talking. "Oh, no. I'm doing this because 'I'm gay and enjoys S&M'." Sarcasm lacing around his voice.

I wish I didn't take my revenge on him now...

* * *

A/N : regret Meito is regretting :D I feel a lot better now~

Well... after proofreading this chapter... I noticed that Luki went very far, too... I guess this should be unnecessary rather then just annoyance... idk... :/

Additionally, about the fashion problem I have... Don't-blame-me-for-having-no-fashion-sense,please- understand.

Now that I've ran out of ideas for this "Taking Revenges" series. I'll have to roll credits again. BUT I may have more ideas coming at me in the future... isn't that great :D

*rolling credits*

Special Thanks to all the people stated in chapter 3 +about 5-or-less viewers :D

Until next time! :D see ya~

(Or **_The End_**) :D


	6. Fuss (1)

Erm... Hi... I'm IAN, IA's brother. Don't ask for my surname, I have none.

As in none, literally.

_'Heya guys! IAN's surname is-'_

**DO NOT. SAY IT.** *death glare*

_'-'kay...'_

*cough cough* I'm in first year and had only just returned from a trip in Osaka to visit my ill grandfather. He's well, thanks for your concern.

Finally back to this good-for-nothing dorm and be bored after 3 weeks. I know.** Great.**

Opening the room door, the first thing I have to do is to check on my lovely pet cockroach.

_'You shouldn't keep a cockroach as a pet, you know...'_

Sorry, did you say something?

_'Nope! Nothing at all!'_

Good.

"Co-ku~~ did you miss me?"

I was welcomed with silence, and not the usual rattling noises. Looking closely, I saw that Co-ku's cage door was opened.

Fear began to grow in me. I picked the cage up and shook it.

No sound. Nothing.

Shocked, I dropped the cage, kneeling on the floor.

The door opened once again.

"Oh! Hey, IAN! How was the trip to-" I interrupted my roommate with a death glare.

"Hello, Kaito. Say, have you seen my Co-ku?" I asked monotonously. And deadly.

Feeling frightened, he dropped his favourite treat — ice-cream.

"N-n-n-no, I h-h-haven't," He stuttered as I walked to him like a zombie (like in a half-dead while scaring people kind of way).

"You sure?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes!"

"Hm... 'Kay..." I said, still using the deadly tone. While I walked out of my room, I could hear him drop onto the floor and starting to sob.

* * *

Entering the common room, I saw everyone doing their own thing.

Mikuo and Akaito were watching the television while eating some snacks.

Rinto was reading his shounen jump magazine, sitting next to Mikuo.

Luki was studying, possibly revising for a test, as he occasionally asked Meito some questions.

While Meito had one of those gossip magazines in his hand, he was occasionally helping Luki with his studies.

Seriously, why are these people always here? Do they have nothing better to do?

And other students don't hang around here often either... Strange...

"Hey, guys," I said, attracting attention. All of them turned their heads to me instantly.

"Hey! IAN!"

"How's it going?"

"How's your granddad?"

They began to shoot questions at me, while I tried to answer them one by one. "Hey. Good. He's good and healthy, thanks for your concern."

Now, my main reason to be here...

"Say, have you guys seen my pet?"

"You have a pet? What is it?" Rinto asked.

"A cockroach."

All of them froze immediately.

Mikuo shivered as he clutched on to Akaito's arm with quivering hands.

Luki and Meito looked at each other. Fear and shock tainted their face.

Rinto looked at all the others. Mainly at Luki and Meito.

"…So?" They all shot their heads at me again, except Mikuo who was too busy quivering.

"Urm..."

"Well..."

"You see..."

What's going on? Why are they so scared?

What did I miss while I was gone?

"Spit it out, guys. What happened while I was away?" I glared at them, narrowing my eyes to make it seem even more frightening.

Silence filled in the room as the atmosphere became heavier. Everyone but Rinto turned pale.

Rinto shot his hand up. "Akaito threw it out of the window!"

"W-what are you saying! Don't lie to him!"

"Dude! Don't even try it!"

Meito and Luki gave a relieved sigh as the two continued to argue.

"And what did you two do?" I questioned the two seniors. The room became silent again. The two looked at each other, cold sweat forming on their foreheads.

Luki turned to face me and raised his hand.

"Meito dissected it!"

"Wha-!? Don't say it like you didn't do it with me! You were the one who suggested the idea!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

I dropped onto the floor (doing the 'orz' stance), tears coming out from my eyes like waterfalls.

How could they do something like that to you!? Oh, my dear Co-ku! I wasn't even there when you died!

"D-don't be like this, IAN! We aren't even sure if that cockroach is really your pet cockroach!" Mikuo patted my back, trying to comfort me.

"How can you not tell?! He's a shade lighter than ordinary ones!"

"Yeah, how are we supposed to te-" Luki slapped his hand on to Meito's mouth to shut him up, trying to give no emotion to the whole event.

I cried louder, hands covering my face as tears flowed out even more, making my sleeves completely wet.

"Woah! IAN! We're sorry about your pet! We really are! But seriously! It's only a cockroa-"

"**WHO SAID THAT!?**" I raised myself from the floor. "**HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT CO-KU!**"

"Co-ku?" All of them inquired in unison.

"**MY COCKROACH!**"

"Oh~"

"UUUUUGH!"

I stomped my way out of the room, turning around for a moment to point at them dramatically.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ALL! WATCH YOUR BACKS!"

On my way back to my room, Kaito came out from the kitchen with another ice-cream in his hand, still sobbing. "Oh~ ice-cream, ice-cream! Why did you leave me so suddenly?"

He turned his head to me as he heard my stomping. Instantly, he slammed his back to the nearest wall. I stormed my way back to my room with the scariest face I could make.

Do not worry, my Co-ku! I'll avenge your death! *cracks fingers*

* * *

A/N : I wrote more.

I really didn't think I would continue this... But GUESS WHAT?! THERE'S MORE TO IT :D

I really don't know if it's a good thing or not, but now I can attempt to entertain you guys, possibly failing... MEH!

Thank you to those who supported this series of stupid and avengeful Vocaloid jerks :D It's nice to know that there are ACTUALLY people who would like a story like this (All the chapters should be 'Stupidity', but apparently I'm trying to show of English skills that I don't have :P)

A Special Thank You to Sal The Happs Dude T3T for editing this chapter ;u; I truly appreciate his help, and really I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! ;w; so 39 39 39 39!

oh yeah! **IAN**'s in 1-A, and **Kaito**'s in 3-B :) if you're wondering!


	7. Fuss (2)

**IAN's Avenging Plan for Co-ku**

Right... first things first… Checking the guys deserving this punishment...

**Meito, Luki, Akaito**... Should I count Mikuo and Rinto in?

_'They technically didn't do anything... and Mikuo's so afraid of Co-ku that he didn't dare touch him.' (Longest line for myself :D *proud*)_

Right, then. Now type things that could help us torture them...

**Their fears, their hobbies, their precious things...**

_'I'm pretty sure you can do better than that!' (I don't want to repeat stuff in this story :| )_

Hmmm... Let's try to be a bit more creative then...

As I looked around the room for inspiration, my eyes set on my phone intensely...

Hmmmm...

This reminds me of my house. I remember there was something useful in our kitchen's cupboard...

Ah-Ha!

Grabbing my phone quickly, I called for one person...

**...Clack.**

"Hullo, IAN!"

"Hey, sis! Say... remember in our home's kitchen..."

* * *

"I wonder what for dinner today..." Akaito said as he entered the school's dining room.

… Only to see an empty hall.

Just when he was wondering where everyone went, he felt a hand pat his shoulder.

"Yo, Akaito!" The said male turned his head, slightly relieved that he saw Meito and Luki. He's glad that at least he won't look like a loner in the deserted dining hall.

"Hey! Do you guys somehow know what happened to everyone?"

The two boys gave him a questioning face, and took a peek at the room. Meito held onto the door frame to show his excitement of the lifeless room and exclaimed, "SWEET! We have the whole dining hall to ourselves!" He flicked his head to the other two as he continued, "We can have a food fight in this room now! BOOYAH!"

Akaito's face gleamed with excitement like Meito, until Luki commented on it.

"Hell no we're doing that! Not only we'll have to clean it up later, we'll also look like some anti-social or idiotic teenagers doing weird shit! And I'm not up for it!"

_'It's not like you guys aren't idiotic teenagers already...'_

... You're really gonna start that now?

_'... Nah... I'll shut up now...'_

"Awww, Luki! You're such a party-pooper!" Meito pouted as he played with Luki's cheeks, their face just a few good inches away. Luki, on the other hand, seem unimpressed and crossed his arms, tapping his slender index-finger on his arm.

"Fancy another gay and sadistic punishment?"

Meito instantly kept his hands to himself and took 3 big steps away. Luki smirked.

"Thought so."

"So, are we gonna go in, sit down and eat or not? Someone is starving here right now if you two love-birds haven't noticed..."

The two boys shot their head to Akaito's direction, glaring at him as they growled in unison.

"WHAT LOVEBIRDS?!"

"Whatever! Can't we finish our talk while eating? I'M STARVING HERE!"

The two boys gave a face that said 'I-don't-give-a-shit' to Akaito before going in. Akaito followed the 'lovebirds', giving them a similar attitude.

After ordering their meal, they grabbed their trays of food and sat down at the table next to the windows and began to dig in their food; Luki ate his sushi IN-STYLE, Meito having steak and salad (attempting to eat IN-STYLE, too) and Akaito hovering his curry, Japanese curry bread and a small bowl of habaneros.

What they didn't know is that I 'helped out' a little in the kitchen this time...

The trio heaved a relieve sigh of satisfaction, pleased with their meal.

But their eyes suddenly sharpened as they felt their stomach rumbling in a horrible way.

Instinctively, Luki and Meito dashed out of the room. Akaito, who was shocked by their sudden reaction, was now at last place.

At the door of the only toilet on that floor, Akaito noticed the 'lovebirds' pushing each other from wall to wall. He found the opportunity to slip himself to the lavatory and locked the door.

The 'lovebirds', being one step too slow, started to bang on the door. (Apparently doing so would help them.)

"AKAITO! GET OUTTA THE TOILET! WE WERE HERE FIRST!" Meito shouted as the side of his fists hit the door at a rapid speed.

"GEEZ! I'M TRYING MY BEST HERE! CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP FOR A WHILE!"

The 'lovebirds' attacked the poor door, making critical hits. Feeling very tired after a while, they slowly slip down on their knees.

"... This leaves me no choice..." Luki said darkly as he took a big step away from the door, flexing his legs and moving his fist out.

Is he going to kick the door open?!

Is he that desperate?!

As he moved his legs a little more, you could see there's a violent aura around him...

He sprinted away to the stairs.

"H-hey! That's not fair!" Meito exclaimed as he tried to catch up with Luki to the toilets on the other floors.

For those who're still confused of what just happened, let me explain. By 'helping out' in the kitchen, I meant putting a few sprinkles of 'seasoning' in their meal. They're called laxatives. A recommended choice for any of you who's constipating.

_'And that's IAN's recommendation of the day :D so who does it-'_

And you will not know who they belong to in my family.

_'...Oh. *sad face*'_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hmmmm... Where are they..." Mikuo mumbled as his eyes scanned the area. He thought those three would definitely come to the Tenjin Matsuri, knowing that they're very festive people.

Gumiya waved his hand around, trying to grab Mikuo's attention. Looking at the anime-character-mask (the ones you see on his head, a bag of food and merchandise surely did make him very eye catching (especially with his outstanding green hair). Rinto slowly stepped away from Gumiya (who is making a small commotion around them), Rinto only hoped that they don't seem like they know each other.

"Hey Mikuo! Stop slowing down! I want another round—"

"What?! Just how much more money are you going to spend?! We just spent 30,000 yen on food!"

"Pfft, I don't care if I go bankrupted here! Now, be a good boy and stop being so miserable! Join the festival! WOO!" Gumiya punched the air above him and jumped as he exclaimed loud and clearly.

"YEAH!"

The small crowd echoed his acclaim, as they go through the crowd to continue their stroll in this festival.

Mikuo, feeling quite embarrassed, slowly made his way to Rinto, avoiding Gumiya as much as he could. Or at least make less of a scene with him.

* * *

A/N : I tried my best to make this easier to stomach... Do I deserve a good job for make this less disgusting and repugnant :D because I think I unintentionally made a poop joke here... (Whoops...) and I have lots of random and unnecessary details here... Tell me if I'm right... D:

I wonder what would happen next XD MWAHAHAHA!

*coughcough*

Special thanks to _Sal The Happs Dude _for proof read my chapter, and making it much better than before :P

(and a special Good Luck to _Rhette_-chi, since she needs it :D)

And lastly, Thank you to all of you that supported me (by faving, following, and viewing this story :D) so 39 39 39!


End file.
